Dancing In The Rain
by Sienna-x
Summary: She'd been away for 2 years. Rumour had it she'd just returned from Australia. Rumour also had it she was working for the Ministry. Draco was never one to listen to such drivel yet why on a rainy day in his favourite coffee shop was he faced with a familiar brunette? Maybe he'd finally get his chance. Fluff.


**Note: I was listening to a song and then I got an idea about an encounter between Draco and Hermione. This sort of spawned from there. I apologise for any plot holes, OOC, they aren't intentional although this is obviously AU.**

**Dancing in the rain**

It seemed trivial but she found herself missing the weather, the warmth, the lack of rain the most. There was just nothing comforting in the constant downpour that accompanied a British autumn. Just as luck would have it, Hermione had found herself caught up in yet another downpour and to her annoyance she had decided to walk home from the ministry that afternoon with it being warmer earlier on. Spotting a wizarding coffee shop close by, she headed over to it hastily while searching her bottomless bag for her wand.

"I really need to empty this" she muttered as she entered the café, smiling briefly at the gentleman holding the door open for her.

Completely sodden, she made her way to the bathroom. Taking stock of her appearance she was satisfied to find that the weather hadn't wreaked too much havoc with her hair. Finally finding her wand she muttered a quick drying spell. While in the bathroom Hermione found her thoughts returning to yesterday night's charity gala. _**Not many people had recognized her; surely she hadn't been gone that long? It had only been two years, she could not have changed that much **_she mused.

Feeling guilty for using the café's facilities without actually buying anything, Hermione decided to grab a quick coffee to go. _**After all she had a long night ahead**_ she sighed.

"This is for you" the server smiled handing her a warm hot chocolate before she could order.

Bewildered, she stood staring at the cashier.

"But I didn't order anything"

"Ahh, no you didn't but that gentleman over there did for you" he said, gesturing at the man sat near the front window reading the daily prophet.

Thanking the cashier, Hermione made her way over to the mystery man.

"Excuse me? I just wanted to say thank you for the coffee."

"Oh it's no problem Granger" he smiled, finally glancing up from the paper.

_**She should've known from the blond hair who it was. There weren't that many people in wizarding Britain with hair like that.**_

"Malfoy?!"

A smirk broke across the blonde's face. "That is the name I tend to go by, unless you prefer Draco?"

"You bought me this?" Hermione snapped.

"No need to be ungrateful Granger. You looked like you could do with a warm drink so I thought I'd buy you one."

"Excuse me if I don't feel comfortable drinking something you've bought me, what have you done? Had the server poison it?"

Something akin to hurt briefly washed over Draco's face.

"If you're going to be childish then so be it. I have no reason to poison you Granger. It was just a friendly gesture" he replied, returning his focus back to the newspaper.

Glancing at the cup in her hands then back at the blond male, Hermione sighed. _**He was right, she was being childish.**_

"I'm sorry Malfoy. It was very kind of you to buy me this."

"Its fine Granger" he replied, still reading his paper.

Considering the comfy single sofa opposite him, she decided to make things right. Settling into the chair, she looked at him expectantly.

Arching an eyebrow, he folded his paper away while trying not to show how amused he was at her actions.

Hermione sat twiddling her thumbs, her coffee balanced on the arm rest. _**She wasn't too sure what had possessed her to sit down for coffee with Draco Malfoy of all people and yet here she was!**_

"How's life working for Kingsley?" Malfoy enquired before taking a sip from his cup.

"Oh it's good, rather a lot of work but I enjoy it. How did you know I work for Kingsley?"

"You're in charge of his foreign relations right?"

"Only to Europe and Australia but you never answered my question."

He smiles and takes another sip. "Oh I saw you coming in and out of Shacklebolt's office carrying files the other day plus I overheard Potter."

"So you work for the ministry too?"

"I work in Magical Law Enforcement."

"So you're an Auror?"

Draco nods in response.

A comfortable silence settled in as neither felt ready to broach another subject. Finally Draco grew bored of watching the rain outside.

"You looked rather beautiful at the gala last night Granger" he smirks.

"Very funny Malfoy" she looked at him pointedly while sipping at her hot chocolate, contemplating why she was still sat there.

"I'm not joking" he replied seriously. "You wore a green gown; I remember thinking how you would have made a good slytherin the way you looked in that colour, it really suited you."

"Thank you" she blushed.

Another silence settled in as Hermione avoided Draco's gaze and found her cup infinitely more interesting. He smiled at how cute she looked.

"Look I've got to get back to the ministry but I've enjoyed talking to you and I was thinking maybe you'd like to go for dinner some time? Just as acquaintance of course" he asked, adding the latter on hastily.

"Oh well you see with me only just returning to the country I'm pretty busy and-"

"Granger, relax its only one dinner, just accept it."

"Oh, okay then, sure" she blushed once more.

"I'll owl you the details tonight" he smirks before leaving.

Hermione continued to watch the rain pour down as she watched a blonde wizard apparate away. She smiled while finishing off her coffee, thankful that she had decided to walk home today.

**I hope you enjoyed reading that; it was just a light fluff piece I was inspired to write. Please R & R!**


End file.
